


Heaven

by Cozy_coffee



Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A ficlet written based on the song Heaven by Kane Brown
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125677
Kudos: 9





	Heaven

♫ Hmmm, this is perfect  
Come kiss me one more time  
I couldn't dream this up  
Even if I tried  
You and me in this moment  
Feels like magic only  
I'm right where I wanna bebe ♫

No matter how dark his day is, Jared lights up his heart. Jensen smiles and kisses Jared softly, sweetly, as the fluffy snow covers their town in a wonderful winter wonderland.

He was laying in Jensen’s arms, being kissed and petted, wrapped up tight in a soft, warm blanket. Smiling lazily, Jared snuggled closer to his boyfriend, nuzzling against Jensen’s neck, feeling sated and extremely happy, his dimples out in full force. Jensen couldn’t help but to smile himself.

Jared looked so adorably sweet lying like that, all comfy and cozy with a lazy happy grin on his face and a cute blush on his cheeks. He was curled up against him like a puppy cuddling with him—Jared was always a beautiful sight to behold.

♫ Everybody's talkin' about heaven like they just can't wait to go  
Sayin' how it's gonna be so good, so beautiful  
Lyin' next to you, in this bed with you, I ain't convinced  
'Cause, I don't know how, I don't know how heaven, heaven  
Could be better than this  
I swear you're an angel  
Sent to this world  
What did I do right to deserve you? ♫

Grinning, Jensen leaned forward, pressing his mouth softly against Jared’s parted, yet smiling lips. They kissed sweetly, embracing one another to cuddle. They are so lost in love their hearts beat quickly, singing a song of dear affection. As the passionate and devoted couple cuddle in a bed of love and friendship, they held hands while trading tender, delicate kisses.

“I love you.” Jensen whispers tenderly, and Jared smiled and blushed, hugging his lover tighter to his body. “I love you too.”

In a moment of pure companionship, could it be possible to have his feet on the ground and yet still fly so high?

♫ Everybody's talkin' about heaven like they just can't wait to go  
Sayin' how it's gonna be so good, so beautiful  
Lyin' next to you, in this bed with you, I ain't convinced  
'Cause, I don't know how, I don't know how heaven, heaven  
Could be better than this  
Could be better than this ♫

♥ END ♥


End file.
